Faeries (Neo-Faerus)
Neo Sapien Faerus (Faeries or Fey for short) are powerful ethereal Demigods that have resided on Earth as long as the humans. They have been recorded in most forms of European mythology as mischievous nature spirits. History/Background In the Demigod Realm, it is common knowledge that before mankind existed on Earth, certain ethereals had separated into different groups, with each either becoming Angels, Demons or a form of ethereal creature with neutral alignment. It is also commonly known that these neutral beings had become known as the Nephalem, and at some point retreated into the Twilight Realm. However, it was later discovered that not all of them became this way. Some of these ethereals remained on Earth and became known to humanity in the Medieval Ages. These ethereal beings then became known as the Faeries and spent their time playing tricks on humans, mostly by kidnapping their children with the assumed purpose being consumption. In reality, the Fey were actually adding said children into their community by awakening the spark that they inherited from them and their ethereal relatives. In these modern times, the fey still do this to rescue youths who have grown tired of the human realm in some way. Powers/Abilities *'Mystic Physiology: '''As neutral beings faeries possess the supernatural body that is natural for a being of Light and Darkness. **'Ethereal Form:' Faeries have the form of a powerful ethereal being. ***'Extrasensory-Energy Perception:' Posses senses that surpass those of normal people and see all the enrgy that surround you. ***'Immortal-Supernatural Condition:' Possess the superior Physical/Mental attributes of an immortal being. ****'Regeneration/Respawning:' Regenerate from any damage if injured. They can even resurrect themselves if they choose to. ***'Shapeshifting:' Because of their physiology's subjective nature, Fey have near-limitless shapeshifting powers that have allowed them to appear as the mythical creatures they have been documented as. ***'Possession:' They can enter a targets body to control them for any purpose ***'Quintessence Force:' Their bodies generate a limitless amount of energy for almost any kind of use. ***'Spirit Reaping:' Neo-Shifters can "harvest" the essence of their "demon" enemies. They can then imprison them within themselves. When they chooses to, they can release the imprisoned spirits, and grant them corporeal form again as a form of "parole" due to the fact that they are linked to them then. If any of them harm an innocent again, they can easily track them down, and recapture them. They can also use this power to empower their chosen into a Neo-Shifter. *'Divine Mystiokinesis:' As ethereal beings that exist outside those of Light and Dark, Faeries can control the ethereal energy that exists between both forces. **'Ethereal Manipulation:' Have Master-level control over the "Universal Element/Energy" found in every form of Life and Creation.. ***Electromagnetism/Gravity Warping: Using the Quintessence, Nephlim can utilize the element to generate and control energy fields that tap into electromagnetic and gravitational forces. ***Mystic Projection/Twins: They can use their ethereal molecules to create various constructs and duplicates based on thoughts, and feelings. ***Healing: Faeries can heal fatal injuries in mere seconds. **'Rune Warping:' Like the Madjin, members of the Faery possess control over one to four runes to gain abilities unique to them individually. ***Spirit/''Power Warping: Faery can warp the superpowers and essence of sentient beings to a high level. ***Time-Space Manipulation: Command the energies of Time and Space. ****Dimensional Manipulation: Control Dimensional Energy for many uses. ***Nature Manipulation: As mythology states, the Fey are nature spirits and as such, are capable of manipulating natural forces, which allows them to: ****Elemental Manipulation: *****Weather/'Enviromental Warping: Category:Demygods: Ethereals